


Mistletoe and Wine

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sexy, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Voice Kink, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), no endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape and Sinistra end the night of the Yule Ball on a high......Three hours Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, had already been at this Yule Ball; three hours longer than she would have liked. She did not like these events, too many people, for one. The only comfort was that she knew she wasn't the only one who wished to be anywhere but here.It's Christmas Day for fucks sake!And you're stuck here babysitting kids.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Mistletoe and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to have this finished Xmas day. I'm a little late, sorry. It took me ages to write this one shot.
> 
> Snape can be whatever age you want him too, it's not said. Though his Dark Mark is faded so it can be any time pre Goblet of Fire or post Deathly Hallows, you choose.
> 
> I own HP merch that it is

Three hours Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor had already been at this Yule Ball; three hours longer than she would have liked. She did not like these events, too many people, for one. The only comfort was that she knew she wasn't the only one who wished to be anywhere but here.

_It's Christmas Day for fucks sake!_

_And you're stuck here babysitting kids._

Sinistra didn't really celebrate Christmas much. She had no family left, so, for the last five years, she saw no point. Sinistra enjoyed her own company, so it never mattered to her about not having big festive parties. She received presents, of course, from the headmaster and staff. This year, she got a Muggle book from McGonagall - a thriller about a private detective hired to look into his sister's death that he thinks is murder but everyone else suicide. Dumbledore gave her a bundle of her favourite chocolates and sweets from Honeydukes and Muggle London, and Sprout gave her some thick winter socks. Usually, she spent the day her chambers, drinking a lot of wine, eating mince pies and listening to Christmas music playing on the wireless, which she enjoyed (until the next day).

_I would preferably be in my rooms, getting drunk on wine and consuming mince pies._

_You lie. That is not what you want to be doing._

_Ok. That is true. But I would not be here._

After she finished arguing with herself, Sinistra saw Albus and Minerva walk off on to the dance floor hand in hand. She had a feeling that more than friendship may be going on there. Her head turned to see the dark-haired Slytherin stood tall and wrapped in a dark navy blue, almost black, a button-down robe, that hugged his waist, over a pair of black trousers; he looked very reserved. She drifted over to stand beside him.

She naturally fiddled with her favourite charm on her bracelet; something that over the years had become a habit and, most of the time, she didn't even realise she was doing it. And after a few moments, she spoke.

'What are you doing?' Sinistra asked Snape, her face front on the crowd, her lips barely moved.

A scent of stale sweat attacked her senses as a group of boys rushed passed; two were chuckling at, she would presume, what the other two who were bickering about something.

'You know, after.' She added.

Snape took his time to answer. He stood tall with his shoulders back and hands clasped behind his back as he kept an eagle eye over the yule decorated hall of hormonal, smelly teenagers. Bunches mistletoe sporadically sprouted at random places across the room and gave the mistletoe a glare as though it had personally offended him. His eyes flashed up at the large clock on the opposite wall to see that he still had half an hour before he could leave, do a single check around the courtyards and then gladly withdraw for the night.

_What am I doing?_

Well, he knew the answer to that, and so did Sinistra.

_Nothing, probably have a wank, but that is about it._

'Marking,' he muttered the lie, features blank.

_Who the fuck marks on Christmas Day?!_

'Do you require assistance?' She suggested, eyes still focused front.

Two girls swept past and giggled then Snape slowly turned his sights to his Hufflepuff colleague.

His eyes looked over her. Sinatra wore an elegant flare long ankle skirt that was a dark green and black plaid print, an equally simple black, long, sleeve V neck blouse (that showed the tip of her modest cleavage), and her long, dark hair tied back in a bun. Snape had already established to himself earlier that evening how beautiful she looked. Sinistra was fiddling with that charm bracelet of hers, which, to his surprise, never annoyed him. Sometimes, he would stare as she rolled the charm in her fingers; he found it quite soothing to watch. Once, Professor Flitwick caught him gazing at her digits. Snape returned a scathing sneer and Flitwick said nothing. 

Snape said nothing only reverted his eyes to the crowd.

The look lasted no more than ten seconds but felt so much longer to her. Sinister set herself a smile when he did not reply.

Ten minutes later, Sinistra set off to do her rounds of the courtyard. Large flurries of snow fell thick and fast, and she wished, even more, to be in her chambers. To her surprise, in a shielded alcove, she caught a Hufflepuff girl and Slytherin boy up to something they shouldn't have been.

After sending them away (with detention each), she set off to her chambers When Sinistra entered her cold room, she quickly waved her wand at the grate where blue and orange flames sprouted to life. The Hufflepuff showered and slipped into something much more comfortable than what she was wearing twenty minutes ago. She dried her hair with a spell, and her glossy, apple-scented dark locks fell over her shoulders; she combed her fingers through, ruffling it along the way.

An hour and her second glass of blood-red wine later, she glanced at her clock above the roaring fire to see it was an hour before midnight. For the next fifteen minutes, as she blindly sipped her wine, she kept her eyes on the vintage ticking clock.

When the clock reached eleven fifteen, she downed the last of the wine, placed the glass on her table, pivoted, took her robe, then left.

Snape walked through his door, gave a lazy flick of his wand that made the fire soar to growth. The Slytherin's feet took him directly to his bathroom; long fingers freed him from his clothes as he moved. The hot jets soothed his skin and relaxed his mind, but there was no time to relax too much. Within fifteen minutes, he had washed, shaved, dried and changed into a casual black, cotton t-shirt and black pair of trousers. Snape walked to his small kitchen and drew out a bottle of wine from the fridge, poured himself a large unit then proceeded to his armchair before the fire and sat.

A long leg crossed neatly over his right knee, and an elbow rested on the side of the chair, he held his glass steady.

He watched the flames move together, like a man and a woman who danced the waltz, as he slowly drunk his wine; occasionally, he glanced up to his clock, soon, he rose and turned his chair around, so its back was facing the fire.

Sinistra knocked quietly on his door, and it opened on its own. She entered, her thick robe buttoned tightly, as it was cold in the halls of Hogwarts, but the warmth of the room enveloped her instantly.

Snape sat in the chair directly opposite the entrance, coal coloured eyes set on the Hufflepuff that stepped into his room, her black heels clicked on his stone floor.

'Professor Snape.' Sinistra addressed.

Snape beckoned her over with one long finger.

She obeyed the silent order and advanced.

'Take off your robe,' Snape's chocolate smooth voice echoed and sent a wave of flutters in her core.

Sinistra paused and looked hesitant for a moment but obeyed.

Slowly her fingers loosened each button one by one. When at the last button, she shrugged the coat of her shoulders and let it fall into a puddle to her feet.

Snape's eyes went wide at what he saw.

Sinistra wore a black, babydoll, floaty piece that was sheer throughout, giving him a glimpse of her peachy skin, with delicate floral lace and pretty eyelash trims that covered her breasts.

In the year that they had been ... fucking? lovers? (she wouldn't call it dating, they'd never been on a date and they were secret to all,) she had never dressed up for him like this; this is crossing a new line of intimacy between them - she was taking a big risk here.

Snape stared, for what felt like _forever_ , he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_Shit! He doesn't like it. Fuck!_

She suddenly felt self-conscious, her heart thumped, her breath became faster, her fingers toyed with the hem of her lingerie, and a foot started to bounce lightly out of anxiety.

'Well, well, Sinistra.' His smooth, deep voice vibrated and went straight to her core. She loved his voice; it was what attracted her to him in the first place, well, that and a shit load of alcohol.

The corner of his lips twitched into a rare smile, and he walked to stand in front of her. He could feel she was apprehensive about wearing this; she was tense.

Sinistra could feel him stare at her. In slow motion, it seemed, he raised his right hand. Warm fingertips smoothed along with the lace of the sweetheart neckline, brushed down her cleavage and around a breast. His left hand buried itself in her dark locks. Sinistra's eyes fluttered closed, and her foot had ceased jumping. Slowly he swept down the curve of her waist to the hem, and he felt her quiver; he hoped it was out of lust.

He raised his brow slightly, and again, the twitch in the corner of his lips was back. He had never seen Sinistra like this before, so sexy.

The fingers in her hair tightened and angled her head back then Snapes warm, thin lips pressed to hers, and she could taste the wine he had drunk.

Sinistra's toed her heels off, and her palms found Snape's bony hips then curved around to feel his firm arse also pulled him flush against her, she could feel his semi-erect cock.

Snape drove her backwards in his room; though her body felt on fire, his bedroom was colder than the other. His large palms gripped the side of her head, thumbs along her jawline, as he kissed her. 

Sinistra took the hem of Snape's top and tugged. They broke apart both panted slightly, she took his top off and threw it blindly then smiled.

Sinistra led her fingers up his pale, lean frame, that held a light coating of dark curls, and along some old whip related scars that crossed it. Her fingers followed softly down his arms; the faint Dark Mark on the inner part of his left forearm showed, with one finger she traced the edge of it, at that, his arm flexed. He used to be very self-conscious of his scars until she yielded the insecurities of her body. Sinistra owned silver tiger-like marks on her dark abdomen and thighs due to growth spurts in puberty; it was about three months before either was naked from the groin up. Her hands paused on Snape's hips.

Slender fingers drew down a thin strap of her lingerie. He peppered open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder, moved up to her neck then her ear and nibbled her lobe. A fragrance of tea tree and mint permeated her senses.

'Merlin, you look good,' he purred, his hot breath enveloped her ear. She titled her head to grant him more access. He repeated this to her other ear.

'I want to feel how wet you are for me,' his voice slick. Sinistra moaned while her clit drummed at the fresh blast of arousal that shot through her. His voice was intoxicating, like a drug, she always wanted more. 

Snape's fingers inched down her front and under the hem of her lingerie. He slid into her knickers, down trough her coarse dark curls and between her unresisting thighs. He slipped two long fingers among her hot, wet, silky folds back and forth.

'You are _dripping_ for me,' he hummed, voice like honey, she sighed pleasurably.

Sinistra's forehead fell on to the Slytherin's shoulder, a palm gripped onto his other shoulder and one around his thin waist, and her a leg had instinctively curled around his.

Snape's breath was hot and heavy on her ear when dipped a tip into her entrance, which made her quiver with anticipation. He pushed in up to his second knuckle, held it for a few seconds, then retreated.

'Don't stop,' she whined, barely audible.

His fingers back on the hem of her erotic wear, Snape slowly drew it up. Inch by inch, he revealed her perfectly imperfect skin. He caught his lower lip in his teeth and set himself a private moan. His cock held painfully hard against his zipper, and he wanted nothing more than fuck her into the mattress right now. And going by her soaking wet pussy, she wanted that too. 

Sinistra leaned in to kiss him. Her soft, breasts pressed up against his hot chest, and she felt his straining cock against his trousers when he walked them back to his foot of his bed, lips locked in a hungry, wanton embrace. Sinistra guided her fingers to his zipper and slowly opened them. She curled her fingers in the waistbands of trousers and boxers, tugged them down over his bony hips, and let them fall to his ankles; where he stepped out of them.

With his fingertips on her chest, Snape advanced Sinistra back onto the bed. She fell willingly. She gasped loudly, as though she had just had a bucket of iced water poured over her.

'Fucking hell!' She yelped and rounded off the bed as if it were lava. 'This mattress if freezing!' Snape snorted in amusement, she shot him a glare but then grinned; she had to admit she would have laughed if roles reversed.

She reached for his wand laying on the bedside unit and quickly applied a warming spell. Then ascended back on the bed and shuffled up towards the headboard.

'Where were we?' She smiled mischievously. Declined on her elbows, she looked down the bed to the man that was leisurely stroking his long, thick cock, his hungry eyes fixed on her. It was her turn to beckon. She imitated what Snape did in the living room, and he obliged. He scattered kisses to her body as he crawled his way up, one knee beside her, one knee between her legs. Snape caught a fragrance of coconut as his tongue slowly followed up a silver tiger line on her stomach. Her palms caressed his upper back when his hot mouth came to her nipple; he kissed, licked, flicked and sucked gently for moments. Sinistra's nails dug lightly into his back, and she squirmed under his tongue. He pulled back with a soft, wet pop; her nipples looked like rosebuds in the rain.

A hand inched down her body, and her legs automatically parted slightly. Two slender fingers slipped easily inside of her wet entrance, up to his second knuckle, and curled.

Snape's tips rubbed gently at her spot, in a come here motion. He looked up, her head tilted back, her eyes closed, her mouth parted, and her nails dug a little deeper into his upper back, but not painfully deep. He set his mouth back to her nipples.

Whilst his tongue worked on her nipples and fingers inside her, his thumb met with her swollen nub, and he gently rolled.

'Don't stop!' she panted, along with wanton sounds and spread her legs wider.

Snape sucked, licked, flicked, rubbed, and rolled for long minutes until her breathing was harsh, her nails dug deep enough to leave marks, her moans turned into cries, and her eyes screwed up, her jaw tensed; she looked in pain not pleasure.

'Fuuuuuuck' she wailed, as she felt explosives go off inside of her and arched into his warm sticky chest.

Snape felt her pussy clench and hot cum run over his fingers as he rubbed her through her climax.

Watching her cum was intoxicating to Snape, made him even harder and his cock leak more pre-cum. Her body glowed, covered in a sheen of sweat and she vibrated for a few minutes after.

He pulled his fingers free of her cunt and brought them up between the two.

The pair locked eyes, and he slowly scissored his fingers. A trail of creamy, thick juice joined the two fingers as he parted. His tongue came circled between his fingers, then around each one; before he inserted them into his mouth and sucked his fingers clean of her juices. She groaned at the view.

He moved to his knees, and swiftly hooked her legs over his shoulders, leaned forward, took hold of her wrists and pinned them either side of her head.

'Do you want to feel my cock inside you?' 

He didn't wait for an answer. He let go of a wrist and reached down, took his leaking cock in his hand, whispered a spell which covered it in a thin layer of latex, and placed it blindly at her entrance, he thrust, but it slipped up through her wet folds instead. As if nothing had happened, he lined it up again, this time succeeding. They both let out a loud gasp and closed their eyes when he entered her in one smooth drive. 'Fuck,' he hissed, while wet, heat gripped his cock and made his eyes roll back at the feeling.. 'You are so tight!' he whispered.

He held still to let her adjust.

Sinistra felt full. She has had his cock many many times, but, each time, it's like her pussy forgets just how big he is. He always waited for her to make the first move before he started.

Snape had learned that Sinistra rarely (if ever) climaxed through just penetrative sex. So he always made sure that she had already orgasmed before he penetrated her. He also knew that he wasn't going to last long.

Sinistra, exhausted in the aftershocks of her orgasm, thrust her hips lightly to indicate for Snape to move.

Snape pulled back slowly then made slow, shallow thrusts; occasionally, he worked in deep then back to slow and shallow. 

He continued this rhythm until the sensation was too much for him to bear. Sinistra's legs still over his shoulders, he straightened up on his knees, and his palms moved to grip around her hips, and he lifted her arse up his tighs, where his cock sank itself deeper. His pace sped up, fast and deep. Droplets of sweat now dripped down his face; his hair stuck to his face and neckline. Sinistra also was covered in a layer of salty sweat. Low grunts from the Slytherin followed every thrust, the Hufflepuff inched up the bed with every hard thrust, and the headboard banged rhythmically against the wall.

He wasn't going to last much longer. He moved his fingers to her already sensitive clit and started to stimulate it again gently.

It didn't take long for Sinistra to feel another bolt of electricity shoot through her body. She grasped his cock with her inner walls, and Snape let out an uncharacteristic cry when she did this. 

'Fuck!' he cried as he felt his balls draw up.

He pulled out, vanished the protection, and pumped himself fast, his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open in a perfect O.

With a smothered cry, strings of thick, hot, white semen spurted over her stomach and chest.

He fell to her side and let out an exhausted sigh.

His hooded, dark eyes turned to set upon Sinistra. She laid there, arms limp at her side, panted hard, eyes closed in pure bliss, hair a mess, sweaty and covered in his spunk. She looked truly fucked. And he grinned smugly to himself.

They both laid there, shoulders just touching, for what felt like days. Eventually, Snape reached for his wand and cleaned them both up.

'Fucking hell.' She let out a long sigh. 'It's hot in here!'

'Yes, well,' his voice back to normal, eyes still relaxed. 'You are the dunderhead who put a warming charm on the bed.'

She slapped his thigh though didn't contradict him.

She glanced over to the Slytherin that laid next to her. The lines on his head smoothed and de-aged his years, he looked relaxed, and not a stress in the world. She savoured this Snape. She felt honoured to see a side of Snape that no one else saw. A side where his guards are down; where he isn't snapping or scrawling at someone. A passionate side of him. She knew a real relationship was not possible between the two. Snape had always said that that can't happen, that it was just pleasure, that the moment they left his or her's chambers they were strictly colleagues. That felt like a blow to the gut when he first said. But now she is happy with their arrangement; it works, somehow.

'Merry Christmas, Snape,' she said softly. Tonight had been the first Christmas in a few that she didn't want to end. And Snape had been the best present of all, unknowing to him.

 _What a night,_ she grinned privately.

'It is Boxing Day.' He corrected her. One hour into Boxing Day actually.

'Oh, don't be an anal twat.'

She climbed off the bed to walk to his bathroom to wash down and use the loo. The cool air kissed her naked skin which made her moan softly.

When Sinistra had cleaned up in the bathroom, she returned, with her cloak. Snape sat against the headboard, lower body covered with his duvet, and an open book in his hands. She smiled softly at the view.

'What are you doing to celebrate the New Year?' she inquired as pulled on her cloak, then picked up her knickers and lingerie. His eyes flickered up from his book for a heartbeat.

'Nothing.' His eyes back on the book he was halfway through.

'Fancy any company doing nothing?' She buttoned up her cloak. Snape shrugged.

'Shall I bring some champagne?' He shrugged again.

'What are you reading?'

Snape let out an impatient sigh and rolled his eyes, and she felt that maybe she is now pushing her luck.

'I am reading a book called To Kill A person who does not let me read.'

'Oh.' She took the hint and made to leave.

'Sinistra,' he exhaled, as Sinistra got to the door. She paused just as her hand grasped the doorknob.

'Come by New Year's eve,' his tone softer, 'and bring that sexy number with you.' He nodded to the lingerie she was holding, as she didn't bother to put on. She nodded and tried to suppress a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven't disappointed you. Please, kudos and comment if you like. It encourages me to write more.


End file.
